


I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

by orphan_account



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg (In the first Chapter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is feeling a lot of pain and he doesn't know why so he goes to Kyle to figure out what is going on and discovers that he is pregnant. After giving birth will Michael step up to the plate and help out.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 43
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story months ago but I didn't think it was good enough so I left it on my computer and now after watching the first few episodes of season two I decided to break this out after the reveal with Isabel hope you guys enjoy it tell me what you think I don't know if I will be continuing this or not.

Chapter One: I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant

Alex gripped his stomach letting out a loud moan as another pain gripped his insides. “Ahh,” he cried out as the pain reached its climax and then finally began to lessen to a more bearable level. 

“What the hell is wrong with me,” he said as he was leaving work for the day. 

He was very glad the day was over as he started walking to his car, he needed to get home and lie down before he fell down.

Alex was almost at the doors to the military compound when he was approached by another staff member.

“Sir I really think that you should be checked out before you leave,” a woman said behind him. 

Alex turned to see a tall woman with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun standing behind him and immediately recognized her as one of the base’s doctors Anita Jackson. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and to keep from snapping at her, “I told you earlier in the day that I was fine   
Corporal.”

Anita didn’t look amused at this but since he outranked her there wasn’t much she could do about it. “That’s not what I just saw sir,” she said. “I think you should come to my office and get checked out.”

Alex didn’t want to stay on base longer then he had to especially not with his brothers around trying to dig up dirt on him to their father. “Its just heartburn,” Alex said waving a dismissive hand in her direction.

“Uh huh,” Anita said sarcastically. “Which explains why you were just clutching your stomach and cried out just now.”

“Hey, were you following me just now,” Alex asked her. She hesitated grimacing in his direction which was all the answer he needed. “Why don’t you leave me alone. I already told you that I am fine.”

Anita opened her mouth to argue but Alex interrupted her before she could speak.

“And that is an order,” he then turned and started heading to the exit again without looking back to see if she was still following him.

Alex had just gotten into the car when another pain hit him that took his breath away and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He couldn’t describe the pain at the moment it just got a grip on him and it wouldn’t let him go. He had no idea how he was going to get to his cabin at the moment. And staying here to get checked out wasn’t an option either with his father now on the loose at the base.

He needed help and the only person he could think of was Kyle Valenti a local doctor in Roswell he might have some answers. 

=IDKIWP=

Kyle stretched and rolled his neck it had been a long day at the office, and it was time to go home for the evening. 

He took off his lab jacket and hung it on the hook in his office before opening the drawer of his desk and grabbing his car keys. A moment later he was at the door yanking it open to leave when he was met by an unexpected person on the other side of the door. 

Kyle hadn’t seen Alex Manes in months ever since he told the man that he couldn’t keep his father in a medically induced coma forever and he would eventually need to be reawakened. But here he was standing outside of his office sweating and clutching his stomach. 

“I need your help!” Alex said.

Kyle opened his mouth to reply but that was when Alex seemed to lose the ability to stand upright and he just barely caught the man before he hit the ground.

=IDKIWP=

Seven and a Half Month’s Prior…

Alex stood outside of Michael’s trailer waiting for the man to come back after he dealt with the fourth alien with Max, Isobel and Liz.

It sure was taking them a long time to take down Noah and he was still regretting not going with him. A few hours later he was still sitting in the same seat when Michael finally showed up home clothes crooked and hair even messier than usual.

The smile that was starting to play across his face vanished when at the sight before him. 

“I thought you would have left by now,” Michael said. 

“No I said I was going to wait for you and that is what I did,” Alex said. 

“Yeah well I didn’t want you to stay,” Michael said dropping down in one of the seats surrounding his home.

“Mi-” Alex started but was interrupted.

“You can go now,” Michael said seriously. “I mean it. I don’t think that we are good for each other and every time I look at you now all I can see is what your family has done to mine.”

“I thought we could try to work past it you know,” Alex said but Michael was shaking his head.

“Nope,” Michael said. “I don’t want to work past it, and I think that we should both move on and put it in the past. Hell, I already did that with Maria.”

Alex took a step back stunned at what Michael had just admitted, “But-”

“Have you lost the ability to speak English?” Michael asked standing up and getting in Alex’s face. “Or should I say it in Spanish? Or French? I don’t want to be with you anymore so get off my property.”

Alex had to turn around before Michael could see the tears in his eyes as he quickly limped off the property.

=IDKIWP=

The first thing Kyle noticed when he was carrying Alex to the examine room was that his pants was soaked through. And upon lying him on the bed and drawing his hand back he noticed the fluid was blood.

“Oh shit,” Kyle said. Alex was hemorrhaging from somewhere and he needed to find it out quickly before the man bleed to death of the table. “Yo, Alex I am going to need you to wake up man.”

But Alex didn’t even stir when Kyle called his name, “Shit man!” Kyle said. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was a doctor after all he just needed to figure out what was wrong with the man. 

“Ultrasound machine,” Kyle said a moment later. ‘If nothing else it will reveal where the tear is inside of Alex so that they can fix it.’

He quickly grabbed the machine and fired it up, he ripped open the jacket that Alex was wearing and lifted the under shirt. The first thing Kyle noticed when he did was Alex had a stomach on him which was weird last, he saw him his stomach was flat. Granted the curve of the stomach wasn’t really big and to anyone else it might have looked like he let himself go.

But Kyle didn’t have time to dwell on the fact that Alex had let himself go, he needed to find out what was wrong with the man. He started moving the wand across Alex’s stomach looking for a tear or anything that might explain the bleeding.

An involuntary gasp came out of Kyle as he found a fully developed fetus growing inside of the Sergeants body. And right on time he saw the uterus constrict into a contraction, “Oh my god!” he said dropping the wand he was holding and jumping back a few feet.

It was at this moment the Alex woke up and when he did a scream formed that was great and terrible at the same time. 

Alex gripped his belly tightly and continued to scream while Kyle seemed to be frozen to the spot not knowing what to do.

It was over a minute later and it left Alex panting harshly on the bed, while Kyle himself seemed to be frozen on the spot unable to move staring at Alex’s stomach.

“What is happening to me,” Alex said his voice coming out in a croak he looked to Kyle who was still unmoving.

Kyle had to shake himself out of this, Alex was pregnant somehow? And was about to give birth any minute now… wait how was that even possible men can’t get pregnant. But then he remembered whom Alex used to date Michael Guerin who was an actual alien from outer space, and he was now dating Maria DeLuca.

‘Wait could that mean that aliens could get humans pregnant?’ he asked himself. “But that’s not possible.” Kyle finally managed to get out.

“What’s not possible,” Alex asked.

“Your scan before you woke up, I found a fully developed fetus inside of you,” Kyle said finally able to move from his spot. 

“What?” Alex said looking to be on the verge of a panic attack. “Fetus?”

Kyle picked up the wand that he had dropped and put it back on Alex’s stomach and located the fetus inside of Alex. 

Alex looked at the screen in complete and utter shock, “No that is stock footage that you just put up,” he said.

“Afraid not,” Kyle said turning on the sound and a heartbeat filled the room. “That right there is the heartbeat of the child growing inside of you.”

Alex started laughing, “Come on man. You don’t really expect me to believe that one. What is really wrong with me.”

“I’m dead serious man,” Kyle said. “That right there is a child that is currently residing in you right now.” Alex was about to argue when another contraction hit and he squeezed his eyes shut holding his breath. “No, Alex you got to breath that is the only way that the baby is going to get enough oxygen.”

But Alex wasn’t listening as the contraction tore through his body, and Kyle went searching around the room for an oxygen mask to help him breath. ‘My god,’ he thought to himself. ‘I am in over my head.’

On top of that he had no one that he could call either this had to do with aliens and if he called anybody they would immediately put this on high alert.

He thought about calling Liz and hoping that she might get there on time but Alex’s next words froze him to the spot.

“Oh my god I think I have to push,” Alex said.

‘No time,’ Kyle thought to himself he had to do some kind of operation but he had no idea how he was going to do that in this room. It wasn’t exactly sanitary after all. “Fuck!”

“Your cursing isn’t exactly helpful at the moment,” Alex said. He then put his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Kyle knew what that meant he was pushing but from where? Man didn’t exactly have an opening that allowed for a baby to be pushed through.

“Oh god its burning,” Alex cried out.

That caused Kyle to move into action and he grabbed Alex’s pants and unbuttoned them yanking them completely off. he separated Alex’s legs to get a better view of what he was working with and saw something impossible there was dark curly head of hair being pushed out of Alex’s ass. There wasn’t much he could do but couch Alex through this as the baby continued to emerge and Kyle saw a face appear. A few more couches and the baby were out through to the shoulders and then he found himself holding a half human baby girl in his arms.

She quickly made her presence known to the world as Kyle brought her to Alex’s chest.


	2. "Well Shit!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a call to come the hospital immediately and bring Max and Isobel where they here some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter I'm sorry I took so long with it, I wanted to thank everyone for the Kudo's and the bookmarks and the comments they really meant a lot.
> 
> I couldn't decide on a name for the baby so I was going to put it in a poll for you guys to vote on at the end of the chapter. Hope you participate I find these names in a baby book I had and these are the ones that i liked best.
> 
> First Place is the first Name of their daughter second place is the middle name of the child

Chapter Two: “Well Shit!”

Michael kept patting his pocket nervously as he sat across from Maria at the dinner table waiting for the right time. He had wanted to do something fancy like put the ring in a wineglass and have it served to her, but he thought it might have been to cheesy.

“What’s wrong,” Maria asked her brow furrowing in concern. 

“Huh?” Michael said stupidly looking up. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Really cause you have been fidgeting all night,” Maria said.

“I – um,” Michael started but that was when his phone went off rather loudly in the quiet restaurant.

“Really Michael,” Maria said looking around at the people now glaring at them. “I thought you said you had silenced your phone.”

“I thought I did,” Michael said. “Guess I forget I had a lot on my mind.” 

“Well don’t answer it,” Maria said. “You promised a nice fancy dinner with no interruptions tonight.”

Michael was about to answer when he recognized the number on screen it was Kyle Valenti calling him. “I think I am going to have to take this. Sorry.”

“What?” Maria said. “Michael!” she said reaching for Michael as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom to answer the call.

“Sorry,” He called over his shoulder to Maria and in the quick glance over his shoulder he noticed she was angry. “It’s important.”

Michael raced through the restaurant to the bathroom terrifying thoughts going through his mind that something had either happened to Isobel or Max while he was at dinner. Valenti never called unless it had something to do with his family or alien stuff.

By the time he reached the bathroom though his phone had stopped ringing. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

He quickly called Kyle back his heart racing hoping that it wasn’t a life or death situation with his siblings. When the phone picked up he didn’t give man the chance to talk when the phone picked up. “Which one and please don’t tell me it’s life or death I don’t think that I could handle that right now.”

“If you are talking about Max and Isobel, they are both fine last I heard,” Kyle said. “But the same cannot be said about Alex.”

“I’m sorry what?” Michael said.

“You need to get to the hospital now,” Kyle said. “And bring your siblings to.”

“Why what’s going on?” Michael asked concern lacing his voice. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell you what’s going on over the phone,” Kyle said. “But you guys need to get here as fast as possible.”

“Okay,” Michael said. “But let me finish my date first I have something important I needed to do on this date.”

“NO!” Kyle yelled in his ear. “You need to the hospital now!”

“You do realize that me and Alex aren’t dating anymore right?” Michael said. 

“Yeah I realize that,” Kyle said. “But this is serious and you need to get here now no matter how you feel about your former relationship status to Alex.”

“Fine,” Michael sighed in agitation running his hand through his hair as hung up the phone. He had no idea how he was going to explain to Maria that he needed to leave and go visit his ex in the hospital. 

Michael opened the door of the restroom and headed back to his table and to Maria who was currently grabbing her stuff ready to leave.

“Listen Maria…” Michael started but she held up a finger.

“Don’t bother Guerin,” Maria said. “When it comes to your family I understand they always come first so go and be with them.” Michael opened his mother to say something else she placed a hand to his lips stopping him from talking. “I already paid the bill so we can just go.”

Michael didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything as he watched her exit the restaurant. He followed a moment later heading in the opposite direction pulling out his phone to call Max and Isobel and briefly wondering if he should call Liz but decided against it.

=IDKIWP=

Alex held the bundle that was his newborn daughter still not believing that he had given birth to her. ‘How did I not even know I was pregnant?’ his mind kept unhelpfully applying to the situation. 

And then he remembered that Michael was an alien. An actual alien from outer space and he had impregnated him, and he didn’t know about it. It was crazy to think about now how he didn’t know that he was pregnant. He was a man when he had felt the symptoms earlier in the pregnancy, he just chalked it up to the flue or something. The first thing that came to his mind wouldn’t have been pregnancy

“Hi baby,” he cooed to her. “Sorry about the rough entry into the world and the fact that I don’t have a name for you yet. I didn’t even know about you until about an hour ago.”

He was still freaked out over everything but now he had his daughter to worry about and screw Michael if he didn’t want to get involved. He didn’t need the man he had his daughter to worry \about and make sure that his father never knew about her.

‘Oh shit! My father,’ Alex thought to himself as his breathing picked up in his panic. “No, he will not touch my daughter,” he said out loud. His daughter must have picked up on his distress because she started fussing, and he had to calm down long enough to get her calm. “Shush,” he said quietly starting to rock her gently, “No one is going to harm you I promise.” He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

They sat like that for a while him gently rocking her when he heard commotion of voices outside of the door.

=IDKIWP=

Michael was the first of his siblings to get to the hospital, and once he pulled up he decided to wait for their arrival before entering the building.

He briefly wondered what was so important about Alex that he had to drop everything and get the hospital at that very moment. It didn’t take long for Max and Isobel to arrive though about five minutes after he got there his siblings pulled up in the same car.

“Alright Michael,” Max said striding towards him Isobel just a few steps behind him in the parking lot. “What’s so important that we had to meet you down here.”

“That’s just it I was hoping that maybe you guys had more information,” Michael said. “I got a call from Kyle a half hour ago telling me to meet him here. And that it had something to do with Alex and that is all that I know. I figured you guys were home if it had to do with you know…” Michael looked around the parking lot trying to see if anyone was in range before he continued. “Alien stuff. You guys were closer he would have contacted you first.”

“No, we heard nothing until we got a call from you saying that Kyle wanted to see all of us here,” Isobel said. 

“You said over the phone that this had to deal something with Alex to right?” Max asked. “Maybe he’s finally found something in the files that was stolen from Caulfield Prison and deciphered them.”

Michael nodded and breathed a sigh of relief at that he had almost forgotten about those files for they hadn’t been brought up in months. But that wouldn’t explain why… “Wait a minute if it has to do with the prison for aliens why would Valenti have us meet them in the hospital?”

“Maybe he found a survivor who is quarantined here or something?” Isobel said shrugging her shoulders.

“How does that make any sense though?” Max asked. “Everybody else was in the prison why would they place one of them here?”

“I don’t know Max,” Isobel said sarcastically. “It was just a suggestion as to why we were called here okay. Damn!” She started walking towards the hospital annoyed leaving behind Max and Michael who hurried after her.

“Do you even know where we are going?” Max asked Michael once they were inside of the hospital.

Michael shook his head no, “Valenti just told me to meet him here he didn’t tell what room I needed to go to when I got here.”

“Great!” Isobel said stopping in her tracks. “And how are we supposed to find him then if we don’t know where we are going?”

Michael was about to answer when he saw Kyle heading their way, “Oh good you made it,” he said. “Took you long enough.”

“I gave you my word that I was coming,” Michael said. “And what’s with the snark?”

“It’s been a long day alright,” Kyle said looking around. “We need to go somewhere more private. I am pretty sure you don’t want this news spreading all over Roswell right now.”

He started to walk off but was stopped by Michael grabbing his arm, “What’s going on”

“If you follow me I can tell you,” Kyle said shrugging out of Michael’s hold. “Like I said you don’t want this information getting around Roswell.”

“Fine, whatever,” Michael said. “Lead the way.”

=IDKIWP=

“You want to run that by us one more time Valenti,” Michael said staring wide eyed at Kyle. He looked to his siblings that looked equally shocked at the news that Kyle had just given them.

“Yeah,” Isobel said coming over and resting her hand on Michael’s shoulder. “What game are you playing here.”

“None,” Kyle said. “Hell I’m supposed to be at home right now I got off a couple of hours ago. But right when I was leaving Alex shows up saying he needed my help. I took him to a room to examine him and found that he was pregnant. Not only that but the fetus was fully formed, and he was in the middle of labor.”

Michael laughed at that one, “And I am just supposed to believe this? Where is he now? Are you playing a joke on me or something?”

“No joke,” Kyle said. “And I currently have him in a private room upstairs. Speaking of which, I need Isobel to do her mind thingy on some of the doctor’s up there.”

“I’m leaving,” Michael said starting to head for the door. “If this is his was some elaborate way of trying to get me back its not working.” Upon reaching the door he turned to Max and Isobel and said, “You coming,” but Max and Isobel hadn’t moved from their spot at all.

“What if this isn’t a joke,” Max said.

Michael couldn’t help the snort that escaped him, “You know as well as I do that human men cannot get pregnant. It’s impossible so why stay here another minute listening to this garbage.” He turned to Kyle, “I would like to thank you for ruining my date. Now I am going to have to know somehow find a way make this up to Maria who is currently pissed.”

“Michael,” Max shouted but it was too late he had already turned and left the room heading for the exit. He then turned to Kyle and asked, “Is he still laboring?”

“No,” Kyle said. “He gave birth not long after he got here.”

“What have you told the doctor’s exactly?” Isobel asked. 

“That Alex found the baby on the side of the road and brought it in to get checked out,” Kyle said. “Some offered to do tests to make sure the baby was alright, but I said I would do them myself. They seem content with that for the moment but it’s probably only a matter of time before try. And you aren’t going to want them checking the baby for anything cause I guarantee that something ain’t going to turn up right. That is the last thing you guys need right now.”

“We could always get Liz to check up on the baby later,” Isobel said. 

“Our major problem right now is Michael,” Kyle said. “I can’t believe he just walked out of here like that.”

“If this baby thing isn’t a hoax I will go over there tonight myself and put a boot up his ass myself,” Max said. 

Isobel nodded and walked and said, “Agreed.”

=IDKIWP=

When they got to Alex’s floor Isobel got immediately to work reconstructing the memories of the doctors, nurses, and patients on the floor. Which took longer then expected but when she was done she headed with Kyle towards Alex’s room.

She didn’t want to say it out loud, but she hoped that it wasn’t an elaborate hoax that Kyle and Alex put together to bring them back together. And though she was terrified of the consequences of what a baby alien could mean in their lives she was also excited to be an aunt. 

She barely listened to what Kyle and her brother was discussing as they approached the room she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. When they reached the room, Kyle knocked on the door and they heard a soft cry a newborn in the room before the door was opened.

The door opened and there sat Alex Manes on the bed alright holding a baby in his arms. Kyle was the last to enter the room but he quickly shut the door to the room behind all three of them.

“Well shit,” Isobel said out loud.

As Alex asked at the same time, “Where’s Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Name Poll
> 
> 1\. Mary
> 
> 2\. Elizabeth
> 
> 3\. Ashley
> 
> 4\. Candance
> 
> 5\. Danica
> 
> 6\. Bethany
> 
> 7\. Faith
> 
> 8\. Gabrielle
> 
> 9\. Jessica
> 
> 10\. Katherine
> 
> 11\. Laura / Lauren
> 
> 12\. Nicole / Nicola
> 
> 13\. Olivia
> 
> 14\. Penelope
> 
> 15\. Rhiannon


End file.
